Destiny
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Robert are shaken by an unwelcome event and come to accept that it was in their destiny to be together, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny - Chapter 1

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron was in a foul mood. His boyfriend had been out all night with no explanation and no contact. He could not believe that Robert could treat him this way. He paced the floor of the room that they shared at the Woolpack. He knew that there was no point in ringing his lover's mobile as it always went to voicemail and Robert had not returned his calls...or even texted. He was certainly going to give Robert a piece of his mind when he next made an appearance.

Aaron sat on the bed so that he could pull his shoes on when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and could see that Adam was calling him. He pressed the button to answer the call, "If you're chasing me up, I'm just getting ready to go down to the scrap yard now."

"It was your boyfriend I was after," Adam replied.

"He does have a phone of his own, you know!"

"Of course I do," Adam was used to Aaron's sarcastic barbs, "but he's not answering, so I thought I'd try you."

"Well, I don't know where he is," Aaron injected so much bile into his statement that Adam was left in no doubt that his best friend was angry.

"If you wanted a little stay-at-home, obedient boyfriend, you picked the wrong guy to shack up with," Adam also tried his hand at sarcasm.

"Listen Barton, you're not helping! Why do you want to speak to Robert, anyway?"

"He was supposed to come round and see us last night. He promised Vic that he was going to show her an example of the flyers that she wants printed for her snack bar. He arranged a deal with a printing firm that he knows. But, he never showed up and now we can't get hold of him."

A little nagging doubt began to creep into Aaron's mind: it was not like Robert to let down his little sister: they were very close and Robert would need a very good excuse for not turning up, "Well, I've tried ringing him too, but all I get is voicemail. He didn't come home last night."

"Oh!" Adam did not know how else to respond.

"I was warned, wasn't I?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders, although Adam could not see his physical gesture.

"Warned about what?"

"Robert!" Aaron replied, "So many people told me that he was untrustworthy, that he'd never change, that he'd get bored. I just didn't think he'd go looking for one-night-stands so quickly."

"You don't know that, mate," Adam tried to soothe his best friend's nerves, "for what it's worth, Vic reckons he loves you and she's never seen him so besotted before. Even I can see that he's all loved up: I don't think he'd cheat on you."

"I wish I had your faith," Aaron was like a dog with a bone, as always, "although the last time he stayed out all night and I thought he'd met another bloke, it turned out instead that he'd kidnapped that Ryan character."

"There you go then," Adam replied, "he's probably got someone else tied up in the boot of his car right now."

"That really doesn't help, mate," Aaron was always difficult to placate, "we're supposed to be trusting each other and telling each other everything. No more secrets, we said."

"Well, when he does reappear, he'll have both you and my wife to answer to!"

Aaron had to smile at Adam's statement, he knew how fierce Victoria could be if someone displeased her.

xxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived downstairs, Aaron was greeted by the sight of Liv and Chas in the back room. Liv was sitting on the sofa with a packed holdall next to her. Aaron looked at her and spoke, "You all ready for your trip?"

"Yeah," Liv answered, "Mum's going to meet me at the ferry terminal when I get to Ireland."

"You make sure you text us as soon as you arrive," Chas butted in.

"Anyway, where's Robert?" Liv asked, "I thought my new best buddy would want to see me off safely."

"He didn't come home last night," Aaron looked crestfallen.

Liv could see by the look on her big brother's face that he was annoyed, "Don't tell me that you two have had yet another row!"

"We haven't had another anything," Aaron replied, "he's just disappeared."

"Not unusual for Robert, is it?" Chas could not resist the tiniest dig at Aaron's boyfriend.

Aaron ignored his mother's remark and drew Liv into a hug as they heard the taxi horn outside, "Look after yourself, Sis."

"You too," Liv hugged him back, "I hope you get sorted with lover-boy by the time I get back."

Aaron was touched that, after all the wrangling between Liv and Robert in the past, his little sister had accepted his boyfriend at last.

After waving Liv off, Aaron made his way to the scrap yard, just stopping to buy a breakfast roll at David's shop on the way. Adam was already in the portacabin when he arrived.

"Any news?" Adam asked, not needing to embroider his question any further.

"No!" Aaron sat at his desk and took the wrapping off his roll, "I must be the biggest idiot in creation. Why do I let Robert do this to me?"

"I'll make us a brew," Adam walked across to the kettle, not even trying to respond to Aaron's question, which he took to be rhetorical.

Adam went out on a scrap collection run, while Aaron held the fort back at base. He was still in a bad mood, but he shrugged off his annoyance with Robert as there was work to be done and he decided to bury himself in it. A couple of hours after Adam had left, he was just filing an invoice when his mobile phone rang and he answered.

"Aaron, I've got some bad news for you, mate," Adam sounded upset.

"It's not very often I get good news is it...I'm used to it."

"No, listen Aaron: it's Robert, he's hurt!"

"What?"

"Someone's attacked him," Adam's voice was shaking with emotion, "he was covered in blood. I ran him to the hospital and I'm ringing from there."

"The hospital?" Aaron was struggling to digest the information, "How did you end up there? And how come you're with Robert?"

"It's a long story. Can you get here? I've phoned Vic and she's coming round to the yard to cadge a lift."

Just then, the door of the portacabin swung open and Vic entered. She was beside herself with worry, "Is that Adam?" she nodded towards the phone that Aaron was holding to his ear.

Aaron nodded and spoke to Adam again, "She's just arrived. I'll lock up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

Aaron had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly realised that his boyfriend had been in some sort of danger, but he had doubted him again. He could kick himself sometimes. He was subdued as he drove to the hospital with Vic in the passenger seat and she picked up on his pensive mood.

"He'll be okay, you know," Vic turned her head to look at Aaron and tried to reassure him.

"I wish I'd known that he was in trouble," Aaron replied.

"You couldn't have known any more than I could," Vic answered, "he didn't show up last night when he said he would, but I never could have guessed that he had got into some sort of scrape. Maybe we'll find out what's happened when we get there."

Aaron managed a weak smile back at Vic, but he was worried about his one and only love.

When they arrived, Aaron and Vic were directed to Robert's ward, where they found Adam in the waiting room. Adam drew his wife into a hug and patted Aaron on the back.

"How is he?" Vic was in tears.

"They said he's badly bruised but they're waiting for the x-rays," Adam's tone was reassuring, "they reckon he's been lucky. He was in a right state when I brought him in."

"How come you ended up ferrying Robert to hospital?" Aaron asked with a quizzical expression, "I thought you were on a scrap run."

"I was," Adam replied, "I was coming back from Robblesfield, just passing the woods on the way back and Robert stumbled out of the trees in front of me: I nearly knocked him over!"

"How did he get there?" Vic asked as she dried her tears on her handkerchief.

"Search me," Adam answered, "like I said to Aaron on the phone, he was covered in blood. I bundled him into the cab of the lorry and he passed out. So, I'm as much in the dark as you are."

After a rather anxious wait, Aaron, Adam and Vic were allowed in to see Robert. He was sitting up in bed and his face was covered in scratches and his torso was beginning to show the signs of bruising, but he seemed in remarkably good spirits. He smiled when he saw his nearest and dearest.

Aaron gently took Robert's right hand in his own and the tears welled up in his eyes, "What happened to you? Who did this?"

Robert attempted a smile. At times like this, he worried about Aaron and knew that his boyfriend had a penchant for blaming himself for everything, so he tried to reassure him, "I don't know who they were. There were two of them...a couple of henchmen I guess."

"But who would do this to you?" Victoria had made her way to the other side of the bed and had taken Robert's left hand in hers.

"I dunno, Sis," Robert gave her a weak smile, "I've made lots of enemies over the years, maybe my past is catching up with me."

"Scumbags!" Adam was never very diplomatic at times like these, "Didn't they say anything? Give you a clue who had sent them?"

"No," Robert replied, "they just said it was payback time and then waded in with baseball bats."

"Oh my God!" Victoria had visions of her brother being tortured in such a way and her tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Anyway," Aaron tried to lighten the mood, "you're safe now. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight from now on!"

Robert looked at Aaron affectionately: he could see the love and concern in his boyfriend's eyes and it touched him deeply. He never thought that anyone would ever love him the way that Aaron did. He squeezed Aaron's hand tightly, signifying his gratitude, "You've got my back, babe, I know that."

"I didn't have your back yesterday though, did I?" Aaron turned serious, "If I ever catch the low-life that did this..."

"Aaron!" Robert cut him short, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. These are real hard men we're dealing with...I couldn't stand it if you got hurt...or worse."

"You'd have to catch them first anyway," Adam chipped in, "I don't suppose you'd ever be able to track them down. I'd like to give them a good pasting myself. We could get Cain to join us too: they wouldn't stand a chance against the combined forces of the Bartons, Sugdens and Dingles!"

Robert smiled: he knew he had the unconditional support of his family. He had never felt so loved before.

The hospital discharged Robert into his family's care and they went home. Aaron settled Robert into their bed in the Woolpack and, that night, he lay with an arm around Robert. He wanted to spoon against him, but Robert was so bruised and battered that he did not want to hurt him.

"Aaron?" Robert said, quietly.

"What, babe?" Aaron cooed.

"I'm sorry if you were worried last night. Those thugs took my phone off me and smashed it, there was no way I could get in touch. I thought I was going to die out in those woods they took me to. I might have done if I hadn't been able to struggle to the road. It was a stroke of luck that Adam was just driving past."

Aaron began to weep.

"Oh babe," Robert sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you. I won't mention the beating again."

"It's not that, well, not just that!" Aaron raised himself up on one elbow to look down at his soulmate, "I'm upset because I doubted you! When you stayed out all night, I thought you'd gone out on the pull! I'm so sorry!"

Robert raised his hands to Aaron's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from his cheeks, "Don't be daft! I can understand you doubting me after all the things we've been through together. Thanks for being honest...and please know that I'm always going to be honest with you from now on. You deserve nothing less and you mean so much to me. I never want to risk losing you...I'd never cheat on you, I love you so much, Aaron."

Aaron bent his head to kiss Robert on the lips, a gentle peck so as not to hurt him, "I love you to, Robert Sugden: my life is worthless without you. It was in my destiny to fall for you and you are all I could ever want or need."

"Aaron, it was my destiny to fall in love with you too: you know when you said about finding a place of our own?"

Aaron snuggled into his pillow, next to Robert, "Uh-huh."

"Well, shall we do it?"

Aaron gently put his arm back around Robert's torso, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"I think I know just the place..." Robert replied with an enigmatic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny - Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Robert had realised that he could have died in the woods after being viciously assaulted by two thugs. It brought his priorities sharply into focus and he now knew that his top priority was Aaron. It dawned on him that he loved his boyfriend deeply and could not live without him. So, he decided that they should find a home of their own and wanted to suggest a place. He smiled at Aaron as they lay in bed, engaging in some pillow talk.

"Where?" Aaron asked.

"Woodbine Cottage," Robert said, thinking that Aaron would know exactly where he meant.

"Where's that?"

"Aaron, how long have you lived in this village?" Robert's sarcasm was never far from the surface, "You used to live practically next door to it in Dale Head."

"I thought you meant away from Emmerdale," Aaron was trying to cover up his embarrassment: he recognised the name of Edna Birch's old house only too well.

"Not a problem is it? Living in the village I mean."

"Won't that house be all mothballs and cobwebs?" Aaron did not look convinced.

"I heard that Edna was very fastidious! I shouldn't think the spiders got a look in with her feather duster going like the clappers!" Robert chuckled.

Aaron laughed too. He was pleased that his boyfriend had obviously lost none of his caustic wit, "Well, it would be local for both of us. We've both got family here and Liv needs some stability, instead of being moved from school to school."

"Well, in that case, I'll get onto the estate agent's tomorrow and arrange a viewing," Robert smiled at the love of his life.

"You're not in a fit state to do anything yet," Aaron was full of concern for his battered boyfriend.

"I can manage to pick up a phone and stagger across the road to look at a house!" Robert's bravado was one of the things that Aaron adored about him.

"Okay, hard lad!" Aaron smiled as he cuddled Robert close to him, "I won't argue, I know better than that by now."

"I am a hard lad," Robert smirked, "I always get like that when I'm in bed with you, my gorgeous little grease monkey."

Aaron raised his eyebrows, "You're not in any fit state to do that either!"

"Awww!" Robert pouted, "I just fancied it as well!"

"You horny sod!" Aaron chuckled, "I'll have to slip something in your tea to cool your ardour!"

"You love it really!" Robert smiled at the boy who had changed his life. He felt blessed that they both shared the same humour, the same sassiness, the same sex drive. Aaron was his perfect match.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron left Robert recuperating in bed while he went off to work. He checked with Adam at the scrap yard and, finding that things were a bit quiet, he took himself off into Hotten as he had a couple of errands to run. Firstly, he went to a bank and walked up to the counter to be greeted by an attractive blonde girl behind the screen.

The girl smiled politely at him, "Good morning sir, how can I help you?"

"Can I open an account please?" Aaron asked.

"Certainly sir," the girl replied, "I just need a few personal details. Do you have an account with us already?"

"No," Aaron hesitated, "Well, yes, a business account, but I want to open a personal one."

"How much would you like to deposit?"

Aaron pulled a rather dog-eared cheque from his pocket and handed it to the cashier. She looked at it and then at Aaron, "My, you've had this hanging about for some time, haven't you? You could have been earning interest on this amount. Excuse me: I just need to speak to the manager." So saying, she climbed off of her stool and disappeared into a back room. Shortly afterwards, she re-appeared and smiled at Aaron again.

"Problem?" Aaron asked, he felt a little nervous although he wasn't sure why.

"Not at all sir," the girl replied, "It's just that, with the amount that you want to deposit, my manager likes to advise customers on the best options for their investments. He's free at the moment if you'd like to go through to that office on the right."

The girl handed the cheque back to Aaron and he did as he had been asked and entered a glass-screened room on the edge of the public area of the bank where he saw a young, suited man sitting at a desk. The man rose to his feet and shook hands with Aaron.

"I never knew opening a bank account was such a performance," Aaron said as he sat down.

"Sorry, sir!" the manager replied, "It's just that we don't get someone presenting a cheque for three hundred thousand pounds every day of the week. I'd just like to deal with your case in private, for your own protection, if that's okay. We like to give our customers some privacy for these kinds of transactions. So, Mr Livesy, I think we should be able to open an account in your name straight away."

"It needs to be in the name of Dingle," Aaron replied.

"Oh?" the manager looked slightly suspicious.

Aaron could see that the bank official might think it odd that someone called Dingle was trying to open an account with a cheque made out to Aaron Livesy, "It's okay! I changed my name by deed poll. I have all the necessary documents."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," the manager looked at his computer screen, "I have your business account details here Mr Dingle. I see your name was changed from Livesy on that account previously. Luckily, you are already known to us, so that's fine. I just need to see some identification and we can go ahead."

Aaron was relieved, for a moment he thought that the manager might set off the alarms because he may have thought that he was trying to pull a fast one!

"Just out of interest," the manager continued, "why did you take so long to present this cheque? You are only just within the time limit for encashment."

"It's a long story," Aaron said, but he offered his lengthy explanation to the bank manager anyway.

Half an hour later, Aaron left the bank with a new account opened in the name of Aaron Dingle. He did not go straight home as he wanted to buy something first.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron finally returned home in the evening to find Robert in the back room of the Woolpack, sitting on the sofa in his dressing gown.

"I thought you were spending the day in bed," Aaron said as he bent to kiss his boyfriend in greeting.

"I got bored," Robert explained, "so I came down to watch some TV, not that the daytime television shows relieved the boredom much!"

"Anyway, this might help to keep you occupied," Aaron gave Robert a small bag containing a box. He opened it to find a new mobile phone inside, "It's to replace the one that got smashed."

"Aaron, you can't afford this," Robert looked shocked.

"Yes I can, now I've got three hundred thousand smackers in the bank."

Robert was stunned. He had almost forgotten about Aaron's cheque from his late father, Gordon Livesy.

"Thanks, babe!" Robert smiled, "Do you know, this is the first present you've ever given me. I shall treasure it."

"It's nothing," Aaron brushed it off as no big deal.

Robert knew that Aaron would feel uncomfortable if he was too gushing about the gift, so he changed the subject, "I phoned the estate agent today. He said he can meet us at Woodbine Cottage tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I can nip round from the scrap yard for a viewing. Are you sure you're up to it though?"

"Made of gritty stuff, us Sugdens!" Robert made light of his injuries, "The estate agent said there's someone else interested too, so we might need to move fast."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "That's the oldest trick in the book: they always say that to try to get you to put in an offer!"

Robert smiled, "You're quite an astute chap on the quiet, aren't you?"

Aaron took it as a compliment, rather than sarcasm, "I'm a man of independent means now."

Robert looked into Aaron's sparkling blue eyes, "I do love you, you know."

Aaron gazed back at the man who had once saved his life, "I know and I love you too. I'd do anything for you."

Robert was touched. Aaron rarely let his guard down and, when he did, it was very special, "I think I'd better go back up to bed now!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Aaron for comic effect.

"You are feeling better!" Aaron replied with a wink: Robert's inference was not lost on him.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron met Robert at Woodbine Cottage as planned. The estate agent, a young man with sandy-coloured hair and ginger stubble, introduced himself as Neil and showed them round. They both thought that the house would probably suit them and Liv.

"Well," Neil said, "if you're seriously interested then I'd advise putting in an offer straight away. There is someone else interested and I think they're about to put in an offer too."

"You would say that!" Aaron was as cynical as ever.

"Aaron!" Robert looked at his boyfriend disapprovingly as he thought that Neil might take offence, but the estate agent realised that Aaron thought it was a ploy to get them to commit.

"It's alright," Neil chuckled, "I know you think I'm trying to close the deal by saying that someone else is interested, but there really is someone willing to buy: a Mrs Dingle."

"You've got your wires crossed," Aaron said, "My name's Dingle."

Neil looked at his paperwork, "I made this appointment in the name of Sugden."

"That's me," Robert butted in, "I called your office and gave my name," he turned to Aaron, "I didn't mention your surname, so the agent couldn't have got your name from me!"

"I see," Aaron replied, "it must be just a coincidence then." he looked at Neil again, "Is this Mrs Dingle from Emmerdale?"

"No," Neil answered, "she lives elsewhere and wants to move here. I haven't even seen her, actually, she said that she was in these parts some years back. She knows the house so wasn't bothered about a viewing, she's been trying to negotiate a deal at below the asking price, but the vendor has been holding out for more."

Just then, Neil's phone rang and he excused himself. When he had finished the call, he returned to the couple.

"Well, that was the office, Mrs Dingle has now made a firm offer, but it's ten grand less than the asking price. If you were to put in an offer above hers, you'd still be in with a chance."

Robert looked at Aaron, "What do you think? Shall we put in an offer? Or do you want to discuss it further."

"No," Aaron replied, "I'm happy if you are. Let's go for it!"

Robert looked at Neil again, "We'll go a couple of grand higher...we're cash buyers."

"So is Mrs Dingle," Neil said, "so I think it will be a case of who puts in the highest bid. I'll go back to the office now, put your offer to the vendor and I'll be in touch this afternoon. Good luck!"

Later, back at the Woolpack, Aaron and Robert were having a drink together in the bar when Chrissie, accompanied by Lachlan, happened to walk in. She saw them sitting at a table and smirked when she noticed that Robert was injured, "You look the worse for wear. Does it hurt?"

"It does smart a bit, yes," Robert replied.

"Good!" Chrissie scowled.

Aaron jumped to his feet to defend his boyfriend and shouted at Chrissie, "It was you, wasn't it? You set those thugs on Robert! I could kill you!" He lunged towards Chrissie but Lachlan blocked his path to her.

"That's it!" Chrissie sniped back, "If you lay a finger on me, Aaron...I'll have you for assault."

"We can have you for attempted murder," Aaron snarled, "I think that trumps an assault charge!"

"Don't be so pathetic," Chrissie looked down her nose at Aaron, "whoever attacked Robert, it wasn't anything to do with me. I wouldn't waste my time on him...we were over a long time ago. You're barking up the wrong tree, believe me."

Robert gesticulated to Aaron for him to sit down again and, for once, he did as he was requested.

Chas, who had seen the whole thing and had come round from behind the bar, sat beside them and put her hand on Aaron's arm, "Calm down, love, you don't have any evidence that Chrissie was involved in Robert's attack. Don't make things worse by pointing the finger at her without any proof. She says she's innocent."

"She would say that!" Aaron was still angry, but was calming down. "I wouldn't put anything past her!"

Robert defused the situation by changing the subject and asking Chas a question, "You don't know anything about a Mrs Dingle putting in an offer for Woodbine Cottage, do you?"

"It's the first I've heard of it," Chas replied, "I don't know anything about that...and it isn't me either!"

"I know that!" Robert replied, "This person called Dingle comes from outside the village. Although the estate agent did say she'd been here before and knows the cottage."

Just then, Robert's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello. Yes...I see, well, we'll go up another thousand. Thanks, 'bye."

"Estate agent?" Aaron had guessed the identity of the caller.

"Yes," Robert looked peeved, "This Mrs Dingle has offered almost the asking price, so I've bid a bit higher."

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands!" Aaron said with an exasperated look.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny - Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"Hi, love," Chas greeted Aaron as he entered the back room of the Woolpack at lunchtime.

"Is Robert upstairs?" Aaron asked, not waiting for a reply but heading for the door straight away.

"You've only been apart for five minutes: can't you keep your hands off each other for longer than that?" Chas was being sarcastic, which did not surprise Aaron in the slightest.

"He rang me," Aaron paused at the door to the stairs and looked at his mum, "said he'd got some news about Woodbine."

"Yes, I know," Chas wore an enigmatic smile.

Aaron had a quizzical look on his face, "What do you know?"

"I think I'd better let Robert tell you," Chas replied, "I don't want to steal his thunder."

Aaron rolled his eyes in his usual fashion, "Why do you always have to talk in riddles."

"I don't," Chas said, defensively, "but I know something now that I didn't know yesterday and it concerns Woodbine Cottage...but, go and see Robert, he'll explain."

Aaron bounded up the stairs to the bedroom and found Robert lying on the bed.

"You okay?" Aaron had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, babe, my leg was a bit sore so I thought I'd rest it for a bit. But, I'm more than okay, actually," Robert had one of the broadest grins on his face that Aaron had ever seen.

"You're doing it now," Aaron said.

"Doing what?"

"Keeping me in suspense, that's what. My mum's being all secretive about something and, apparently, you're in on it."

"Okay, wait for it...we're the new owners of Woodbine Cottage!"

Aaron vaulted onto the bed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Oi! Mind the leg!" Robert shouted.

"Sorry, babe," Aaron was excited, "but, why did you tell my mum before telling me?"

"Well, actually, it was her that told me that the other buyer had pulled out."

Aaron was confused, "But, how would she know that? Did the estate agent tell her?"

Robert almost felt like prolonging the agony. Aaron was like a lost puppy at times like this and Robert found him adorable when he could not comprehend something and had a blank expression on his handsome face, but he decided to put his boyfriend out of his misery.

"Your mum got a call from her mum, Faith I think she said. Anyway, it turns out that her mum was the one who was trying to buy Woodbine. When Chas told her mum that it was us bidding against her, she dropped out as you're her grandson and she didn't want to stand in your way...well...in our way."

"Blimey!" Aaron was taken aback, "We've been in a bidding war with my own gran!"

"Yeah, small world, eh? I might have known it would be one of your relatives when I heard the name Dingle! What's she like?"

"I don't really know her that well," Aaron replied, "I remember seeing her once when I was a kid. She seemed a bit brassy and gobby: I think she was sozzled half the time."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Robert had a smirk playing around his lips, "I wouldn't expect anything less from your mum's mum!"

"If you're going to have a pop at my family, I'm going," Aaron went to get up but Robert grabbed his arm.

"I can't complain," Robert looked into Aaron's heart-stopping blue eyes, "she's dropped out to make it easier for us to buy our love nest, plus she gave birth to your mum and so that eventually gave me you. So I've got a lot to thank her for."

Aaron smiled at his lover, his slight annoyance at Robert's mocking of the Dingles had completely evaporated, "You're a right old softie at times, ain't ya?"

Aaron kissed Robert and then they just looked at each other.

"Don't ever tell anyone," Robert giggled, "or I'll have to kill ya."

"You don't fool me," Aaron cupped his right hand around Robert's left cheek, "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Robert turned serious, "No...I wouldn't...I'd never harm a hair on your head."

They kissed again, more passionately than before.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was downstairs when Aaron and Robert appeared the next morning. Robert's injuries were healing slowly and he decided that he wanted to share breakfast with his family, rather than have a solitary meal in his bedroom.

"So," Chas said as she buttered some toast, "when are you moving into Woodbine?"

"As soon as all the legals are sorted," Robert replied, "it shouldn't take long as it's a cash sale and vacant possession."

Chas looked at Aaron, "It's just that your gran was asking me as she wants to come and stay for a bit. I told her she can have your room once it's vacant, until she finds a place of her own. But she can't move in until you move out."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Robert chuckled, "we've blocked her from buying the house and now that we've got it, we're blocking her from moving in here."

"I can't say I'm looking forward to it. We were never really what you'd call close, but she's family."

Chas smiled at Aaron, "She pulled out of buying Woodbine as soon as she knew you were after it. She hadn't realised she was bidding against her grandson, all she knew was that she was up against someone called Sugden. There was no way that she could have known that she was in competition with her grandson's fella. She's got a lot to catch up on, that's why she wants to come back to the village."

Aaron looked pensive, "Maybe we could find her somewhere else to live. What about the apartments at Mill Cottage?"

Chas loved the way Aaron always looked out for his family, even a relative that he hardly knew, "Don't worry, love, we can sort that out when she does finally get here," Chas then looked at Robert, "I bet you could have done without Faith scuppering your plans over Woodbine, you might have got it cheaper if she hadn't bid against you."

"No worries," Robert replied, "we ended up paying less than the asking price anyway."

Chas looked at Robert and could see that he was sincere, "You know, you're not as bad as you're painted. I would have moved heaven and earth at one time to keep you away from my son. But, you've changed."

Robert looked at Aaron with affection in his eyes, "That's all down to Aaron. He's a good person, he's decent, honest, loyal...the best man I've ever met...and I hope some of that has rubbed off onto me."

"I think it has," Chas smiled, "you are not a nasty person, Robert, not deep down."

"Thanks Chas, but I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of. I'm trying to change for Aaron, he deserves a good man in his life and that's what I'm trying to become."

It warmed Chas' heart that Robert was doing all he could to change: for Aaron's sake. She knew that her son loved Robert dearly and could find happiness with him.

xxxxxxxxxx

A fortnight passed and Aaron and Robert, along with Liv, moved into Woodbine Cottage. Robert had healed nicely from his wounds and he was able to take part in the removal.

Adam and Victoria also helped them to move their belongings from the Woolpack. Liv tried to be at her irritating best as they were packing their stuff away, poking fun at Robert's CD collection and telling Aaron that his boyfriend was an 'old fogie' whose music tastes were rooted in the nineteen-eighties. But, Robert took it all in good heart, he knew that Liv was only teasing and he was overjoyed that he and Aaron were moving into a place of their own. They had shared Aaron's old bedroom at the Woolpack for a long time, but Aaron always complained that it was too crowded and there was usually a queue for the bathroom. They had only once tried to make love in the shower and that had been quickly halted by Charity opening the door at a crucial moment. Any time that they shared the bathroom from that moment on, they made sure the door was locked, but Aaron still felt inhibited after nearly being caught in the act, so there had not been a repeat performance in the shower, even though Robert had tried his utmost to persuade Aaron to share one with him. Now, none of that mattered. The only person who could possibly catch them in the bathroom at Woodbine Cottage was Liv and she was very discreet. She loved her big brother and knew how important his privacy was to him, so she was not likely to interrupt their intimate moments. In any case, she had also come to love Robert: she could see how much he meant to Aaron: so she behaved herself for both their sakes.

On their first night in their new abode, Aaron and Robert lay cuddled together in their new bed. They had bought new furniture together which had helped to set a seal on their relationship, not only had they purchased a new house together, but had furnished it to both their tastes.

Robert stared into Aaron's blue eyes, "Well, we've made it."

"Yeah," Aaron replied, taking comfort from feeling Robert's warm, naked body against his own, "our very own house...our space. Do you know, this is the first house I've lived in that I can actually say is MY house!"

"You can't say that, even now. This is OUR house!" Robert was being pedantic.

Aaron chuckled, "You know what I mean! I've always lived in a house which belonged to someone else."

"How many houses have you lived in? In the village I mean."

"Let's see," Aaron counted them on the fingers of one hand, "Smithy Cottage, Dale Head, The Woolpack..and now, this place."

"Are you going for a record?" Robert smirked, "I don't suppose you'll be satisfied until you've occupied every house in Emmerdale."

"Right now, I just want to live right here...with you."

Robert kissed Aaron on the lips. He finally had everything he'd ever wanted. He knew now that money and power were transitory things, but Aaron's love would last him a lifetime. He rolled on top of Aaron, his weight forcing Aaron down on his back into their comfortable new mattress.

"I can't believe how happy you've made me, Aaron, I love you so much. You are my world now and I know I'll never want anything or anyone else."

Aaron pulled Robert's head towards his own so that their lips could lock. When they came up for air, Aaron gazed into Robert's blue eyes, which shone with affection, just for him.

"Robert, I'm not very good with words: I think it sounds soppy...but, I do love you and I hope you know I always will."

"I know," Robert replied breathlessly, before passionately kissing Aaron again.

They did not get a lot of sleep on that first night in their new abode!

Woodbine Cottage was small and cosy and Aaron and Robert felt that they had made the right decision to buy it. It would make the perfect little home for them. Liv and Robert had bonded and they soon became a proper little family. Liv knew how much her big brother loved Robert, so she made herself scarce whenever she knew that they wanted some time alone. She would either go out with her friends, or go round to Vic and Adam's where she had an open invitation to visit anytime she liked. Also, sometimes she would visit Chas at the Woolpack, or even just stay in her room at home with her music playing.

Just a week after they moved in, the three of them were having breakfast together when the postman delivered some letters. There were two cards wishing them well in their new home and they were laughing and smiling as they shared the opening of the envelopes together. Robert picked up an envelope which was addressed solely to him and, as he looked at the piece of paper that he had pulled out, his smile evaporated. Aaron noticed his swift mood change.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"This!" Robert handed the paper to his lover.

Aaron could not believe it. Glued to the paper were snippets of words cut from a newspaper, which read _"You survived last time...but next time, you DIE!"_

Aaron's blood ran cold, he immediately grabbed the envelope to see if there were any clues as to where it had been posted, but there were no postmarks: just a typed label on the front addressed to 'Robert Sugden, Woodbine Cottage, Emmerdale'.

"This must have been hand-delivered," Aaron said, "I shouldn't think the postman brought it as it obviously hasn't come through the post."

Robert had turned pale. He had hoped for a new start, but someone from his past still knew where to find him and he suddenly felt very vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny - Chapter 4

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"You've got to give this to the police!" Liv said as she studied the poison-pen letter.

"What good will that do?" asked Robert.

Aaron, still visibly shaken by the contents of the letter, looked at Robert, "Babe, they can test things like this, what do they call it...forensics?"

"Well, okay, if you think it will do any good. Let's take it to the police station in Hotten and see if they can help."

Robert and Aaron took Liv round to Vic and Adam's and then went to the police station with the letter. They did not want Liv kicking her heels at the station as they guessed it might take a while to be seen. The constable on the desk was very helpful and said that they would add the exhibit to their file on the case: they were already investigating Robert's abduction and were trying to discover the identity of the attackers and establish a motive.

As they were chatting to the constable, detective sergeant Jason Wise appeared from a back room and recognised them, "Hello Robert...Aaron...what brings you here?"

Robert explained about the letter.

"This is quite a coincidence, I was about to get in contact with you," Jason said.

"Oh?" Robert looked a little puzzled.

"Yes, you know David Metcalfe in Emmerdale?"

Robert and Aaron both nodded.

"Well, he had CCTV installed outside his shop a couple of months back. He'd been away on holiday, but, when he heard about the attack, he played back the footage from that night and he said it captured you being bundled into a car round the corner from his shop. He just phoned with the information a few minutes ago. It's lucky that one of his external cameras points that way."

"That's right," Robert thought about the evening that he was set upon, "those thugs grabbed me as I was walking past there. I know it was a black BMW as I said in my statement: so I guess you have their registration number on file now?"

"Not yet," Jason said, "I was just on the way round to David's shop with a memory stick so I can download the relevant footage from his system, I don't yet know what the camera has picked up."

"Can we come with you?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Jason replied, "it will depend on whether David will let you see the film that his camera picked up. Such things are confidential and you wouldn't be able to view it without his consent."

"I don't think he'd mind," Robert said, "we do know him very well."

"Okay, we'll see," Jason moved towards the front door, "I'll meet you there."

Shortly afterwards, they all turned up at David's shop and he was only too pleased to show Aaron and Robert the footage. The screen was divided into four images, one for each camera, but David expanded the relevant image to full screen while it was being transferred to Jason's memory stick.

"Why is it in black and white?" Aaron asked.

"It's because this happened after dusk," David replied, "the cameras go over to infra-red at night and the images are black and white, you only get colour pictures during the day."

"It's quite clear," Robert remarked, "a pity it doesn't show the reg plate very well though."

"We might be able to enhance it when I get the footage back to the lab," Jason said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Oh my God!" Aaron gasped as he watched the footage.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That guy struggling with Robert, the taller one of the two, that's Ricky McFarlane!"

"Are you sure?" Jason replied.

"Yeah, I'd recognise that scumbag anywhere! Him and his family once had me locked up in a house when I was a teenager. My family had to rescue me," Aaron looked at Robert, "Why would he attack you though?"

Robert looked as if he had seen a ghost, "I've no idea," he said.

Aaron thought that Robert looked pale because he had just seen a replay of his abduction, but Robert was starting to piece things together in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Robert received a phone call from Jason, "Hi Robert, I just called to let you know that we've analysed the letter you brought in and the paper has a watermark running through it which showed up under lab conditions. It came from Home Farm Estates, so we're going to question the Whites about it. We're also going to pay the McFarlane's a visit as Aaron identified Ricky McFarlane on the CCTV. We've been waiting a long time to pin something on that family: they're usually too clever to get caught out for their misdemeanours."

"Thanks Jason, let me know how it goes."

"I will, never fear. 'Bye for now."

Robert relayed Jason's message to Aaron.

"I knew Chrissie had something to do with your assault! That wasn't very clever though, was it, using paper that could be traced back to Home Farm. I don't get the McFarlane's involvement in it though, unless the Whites paid them. I expect they work as hit-men for money, knowing them like I do."

"Having been part of the White family, I've never known them to be associated with the McFarlanes," Robert wore an expression that Aaron knew well. The couple were now so close that Aaron always knew when Robert was hiding something.

"C'mon Robert, spill!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been on edge since I identified Ricky on the CCTV. You know something that you're not telling me."

Robert knew that he had to be honest with his boyfriend as Aaron could now see right through him. "I'm not sure, but I think the McFarlanes attacked me because of something that happened a few years ago, before I worked for Lawrence."

"I didn't think you even knew the McFarlanes."

"I didn't recognise Ricky or his accomplice, but I have had dealings with that family. They were rivals of mine in a big business deal and I did something underhand and scuppered their chances of winning a huge contract. I've always cheated and lied, but it looks like it has now come back to haunt me."

"Oh Robert!" Aaron was stunned, "The McFarlanes are the last people you want to mess with! You complete idiot!"

"I didn't know that back then," Robert explained, "To me, they were just business rivals like any others. I thought nothing of double-crossing people back then. But, I hope I've changed: I want to be a better person now, since I met you."

"You are a better person, although I don't know if I deserve any credit for it."

Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "You're joking, aren't you? It's all because of you that I've tried to mend my ways. You have been a better influence on me than anyone I've ever met."

They kissed and then Aaron drew back to look into Robert's eyes, "Anyway, you need to tell Jason what you've just told me about your feud with the McFarlanes. Even if it was a long time ago: I know that lot can hold grudges till the end of time!"

Robert agreed with Aaron and rang Jason to tell him the full story. Jason said that they would be charging Ricky McFarlane with GBH and possibly attempted murder, but would still be questioning the Whites about the letter.

"I still don't get it," Aaron mused, "If your quarrel really was with the McFarlanes, then why did the Whites send that letter? It doesn't make any sense."

"That's what I don't understand," Robert replied, "I suppose we might find out if they question Chrissie and Lachlan. Chrissie will squirm her way out of anything but Lachlan's not so clever at hiding things!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Faith Dingle arrived as planned and Chas settled her mother into Aaron and Robert's old room at the Woolpack. Chas and Faith had a lot of ground to cover as there had never been much love lost between them, but Chas was willing to give her mother the benefit of the doubt.

Chas sat Faith down in the back room and they had a chat: catching up on their lives since they had been apart.

"You've done alright for yourself, Chas," Faith said, as she sipped her gin and tonic.

"Yeah," Chas replied, "although it's a headache, running a pub."

"How come?"

"Well, it's Charity. She's supposed to be my partner, but she's been locked up for stealing cars! I don't know why just being co-owner of this place wasn't enough for her. But, no, she had to revert to her old ways: silly cow! I reckon she must have developed a taste for prison food, she'd not long been released."

"What will you do now, then?"

"Well, I'm trying to find another buyer to go in with me, but it isn't easy. Aaron and Robert said they'd invest, but they've got their own businesses to run. I want someone who can help behind the bar, not that Charity was much use in that department."

"Robert as in Aaron's boyfriend you mean?"

"Yes, that's right."

Faith smiled, "I've missed a lot since I was last in the village. I must say that Aaron was the last person I'd suspect of being gay."

"It bother you?"

Faith chuckled, "No, why should it? As long as he's happy, that's the main thing."

Chas also smiled, "It's not been easy for him: losing his first boyfriend, Jackson, then taking up with Robert, who was married but cheating on his wife."

"He's not married now though, is he?"

"No!" Chas replied, "That's one thing I can commend him for. Once he realised that he loved my son, he came out and got divorced. I wouldn't mind him or Aaron being partners in the business, but they'll be no use to me running this place as they're never here when they're looking after their own businesses."

Faith rubbed her chin, she was deep in thought, "Well, there is another option," she looked at Chas steadily.

"What's that?"

"Well, you know I was going to buy Woodbine Cottage and pulled out because Aaron was buying it with his boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I invest? I am family too."

"Can you afford it?"

Faith laughed, "Chas, I could afford to buy this whole pub, several times over!"

"Won the lottery, have we?" Chas was sceptical.

"As good as," Faith replied, "You remember me telling you that I lived with a chap called Henry Grey?"

"Yes, the one that died a couple of months back?"

"That's right," Faith answered, "Well, what I didn't tell you is Henry was very rich. We never married, but I lived with him as his common-law wife. Anyway, he left everything to me in his will: so, I'm minted now."

"Wow!" Chas said.

"Anyway," Faith did not want to push Chas into anything, "I know I've just sprung this on you, so think about it before making any decisions. The offer's there if you want it." 

Chas wasn't sure about it, given their fractured family history, but she did not reject her mother's offer out of hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, after the Woolpack opened for business, DS Jason Wise happened to walk in and he walked up to the bar.

"Hello stranger," Chas smiled at him, "What can I get you?"

"Nothing for me thanks, Chas, I'm on duty: I was looking for Aaron and Robert."

"They live at Woodbine Cottage now."

"I know," Jason answered, "I knocked but there was no reply. I thought they might have come in for a drink."

"No," Chas replied, "I haven't seen them today. Can I give them a message?"

"I just wanted to let them know that Lachlan White admitted to sending that threatening letter to Robert."

"Surely he wasn't behind getting Robert beaten up?" Chas looked shocked.

"I don't think so, Chas. Lachlan's a mixed up kid but I don't think he's capable of that. He said he's never met the McFarlanes and he was just taking advantage of Robert's beating to try to frighten him."

"That boy's sick in the head if you ask me, scaring Robert like that," Chas could not believe that she was saying something in support of Robert, but even she could see how her son's boyfriend had changed.

"You won't get any argument from me Chas. Lachlan still blames Robert for cheating on his mother and messing up his family, but he's likely to go down for sending death threats, even if they were empty ones. I just hope they can rehabilitate him and sort his head out."

Chas looked at Jason fondly, "You're a nice man, Jason, I wish things had been different before."

Jason returned Chas' affectionate gaze, "They still could be. Come out for a meal with me tomorrow."

Chas smiled, "Okay, I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Aaron and Robert were settling down for the night. Aaron hugged Robert to him: it gave him comfort to hold the love of his life in a naked embrace. They had always been very physical and the sex between them was always incendiary: but sometimes cuddles were all that was needed. They knew that they loved each other and, sometimes, that connection was enough.

"I saw Jason earlier," Robert said.

"Oh? When was that?" Aaron asked.

"After we came back from the restaurant, when you stayed here while I popped round to Vic's to drop off some more leaflets. I bumped into your mum and Jason, they were just coming back from a date. Jason said that Ricky Macfarlane and his accomplice both got fifteen years for GBH."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Aaron scowled, "At least we know that Lachlan is banged up too: I shouldn't think he can send any more letters from inside."

"Your mum said she'll probably take up your gran's offer to buy into the pub."

"Yeah," Aaron said wistfully, "Her business is okay now and I think she's getting serious about Jason too, but its early days."

Robert rolled on top of Aaron. His boyfriend could feel his extreme arousal pressing into his leg, "Are you horny again?" Aaron said, in mock disgust.

"Can I help it if you turn me on?" Robert said, "Come on: you know you want to!"

"Why can I never say 'no' to you?" Aaron sighed as he wrapped his muscular arms around his hot boyfriend, but he was just as aroused and just as willing as Robert to consummate their love...all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny - Chapter 5

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron stirred and rolled over to look at Robert on the other side of the bed. But, his boyfriend wasn't there and he wondered where he had gone.

"He's probably gone to the loo," Aaron thought to himself, "poor old man's bladder can't hold it in for long."

He smiled to himself, even in his thoughts he liked to mock the love of his life. But, he was content at last: he had Robert for good now and he had never loved anyone the way he loved his boyfriend.

As he lay there musing, Robert appeared with a breakfast tray loaded with toast, eggs, coffee and a freshly picked rose in a long-stemmed glass vase.

Aaron looked at him quizzically, "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"You'll see," Robert was being as enigmatic as ever, "I thought we'd take advantage of Liv being away on her school trip. We usually have breakfast downstairs with her: before she goes off to school, so it's nice to have breakfast in bed for a change."

Aaron had to smile. Robert had taken a long time to accept the fact that he had fallen for another man. He was usually sassy and confident, even abrasive, but he was never like that with Aaron and the younger man was getting used to these little spontaneous random romantic acts.

"It's nice to have the place to ourselves for a while," Aaron said as Robert joined him on the bed after putting the vase on the bedside table and placing the breakfast tray between them, "I don't think I've ever really thanked you for accepting that Liv comes with me...as a package deal."

"She's your sister," Robert replied, "She's important to you and, therefore, she's important to me. We are family, the three of us."

Aaron dug his spoon into his egg, which was still warm. Robert had obviously only just boiled them before he came upstairs with the tray, "Anyway, in case I don't say it enough, thanks, babe!" Aaron smiled as he looked at his lover.

"Aaron, I'd do anything for you and always want you to be happy. I'm doing my best to get on with your family. I had a long chat with Faith the other day and she's marked my card for me."

"How do you mean?" Aaron looked a bit puzzled as he scoffed his egg.

"She told me to look after you and treat you right. She's very fond of her grandson, you know. I think I put her mind at rest, though, I told her that you were the most precious thing in the world to me. She's a bit feisty, but her heart is in the right place."

"Yeah," Aaron had to chuckle, "I can see where my mum gets it from now."

They ate their eggs and Aaron spread some marmalade on a slice of toast. Robert expected Aaron to start munching on it, but instead he held it towards Robert's lips and Robert took a bite from it, then Aaron took his own bite from the same slice. It was like a secret ritual between them: something that they would feel uncomfortable to do in front of Liv.

After they had finished consuming their breakfast, Aaron got up and went to leave the room but Robert stopped him by the side of the bed, he picked up a small jeweller's box from the cabinet and went down on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

Aaron gasped: he knew what was coming.

"Aaron Dingle, you _are_ the most precious thing in the world to me. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?" Robert opened the box to reveal a gold ring inside.

Aaron was temporarily struck dumb. He had not given a great deal of thought as to where his relationship with Robert would eventually lead and suddenly it all came into sharp focus. He cleared his throat, looking at Robert staring up at him with expectation in his eyes, "Of course I will!" he answered.

Robert, on hearing the words he had wanted to hear so desperately, quickly jumped to his feet again and swept Aaron into a tight embrace. They kissed passionately: a kiss which went on for ages, neither of them wanting it to end. When they finally came up for air, Robert took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Aaron's finger.

Aaron looked down at the ring. For the first time in his life, he belonged to someone and had never realised the significance of a ring before. It was more than just a little band of gold, it was a symbol of the deep love that Robert felt for him and, because he was wearing it, a symbol that Aaron was Robert's fella.

"Robert," Aaron's words were almost a whisper, "I don't show my feelings, I never have. I keep stuff inside and hide my emotions. But, now I'm wearing your ring, I want you to know that while it's on my finger, I'm yours...I'll always be yours...and I'll always love you, no matter what."

Robert was touched, for all his bravado: he was putty in Aaron's hands and had insecurities of his own. That was the reason why he and Aaron were a perfect match. They both had trouble in believing that someone could love them, but they also both knew that their partner loved them back...and then some. No words were needed at that moment and they kissed again. A silent understanding flowed from one to the other and then back again. They were both home at last: just the two of them against the world.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron ran into Paddy later in the day when he popped into the Woolpack for a bite to eat. Chas was in the back room, so Aaron suggested to Paddy that they go into the back room as he wanted to give them both his news at the same time. They all sat round the table and Aaron eyed them up cautiously, he did not know how either of them would take the news, given the history between both of them and Robert.

"Well," Aaron began, "I expect you know I've got something important to tell you both. It's like this, me and Robert...we're engaged."

Chas and Paddy looked at each other and then at Aaron.

Chas was the first to speak, she looked at Aaron steadily, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Never been as sure of anything," Aaron was glad that neither Chas nor Paddy had hit the roof by this point, "I love him and I know he loves me, so there we are."

Paddy also looked at his surrogate son, "Robert Sugden?" he said it almost as if he had never heard the name before, "Out of all the men in this world, you had to choose him!"

"I know that you and him will never see eye to eye," Aaron felt that he was making excuses, but he continued, "But you know as well as I do that you can't help who you fall in love with. I know after all the things he's done in the past that you might never be able to trust him...but, I do! He's changed, Dad...and I'll never be happy without him."

Chas reached across to take Aaron's hand in her own, "I know we've both given Robert a hard time, but that's only because of the bad things he used to do, but I can see he's changed and, since you've been living together, he's not put a foot wrong."

"He'd better not ever hurt you," Paddy said with a stern expression.

"He won't," Aaron replied, "He loves me, I know he does. In any case, he won't want to incur the wrath of the Dingle family!"

"Sensible lad!" Chas smiled at Aaron, she could see how happy her son was and she would go along with the engagement, for his sake.

Paddy smiled, "I must admit, I've never seen you this happy before. If living with Robert is responsible for this, then you've got my blessing. Aaron, all I've ever wanted is for you to be content."

"I am, Dad," Aaron replied with a smile and Paddy knew that everything would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Chas and Jason Wise were sharing breakfast in the back room of the Woolpack, after spending their first night together after starting their new relationship a few weeks earlier.

"So, how did the little chat with Paddy and Aaron go?" Jason knew about their little soiree the day before.

"Yeah, good," Chas replied as she filled the kettle with water, "Paddy seems to have accepted the situation."

"And what about you?" Jason asked as Chas sat down opposite him.

"I wouldn't have let Robert within a hundred miles of Aaron at one time, but he's changed for the better. He's besotted with my son and Aaron adores him. It's never a good idea to try to drive a wedge between two people who love each other...they only find a way of getting together again, so what's the point? Anyway, Aaron has never taken any notice of me in all these years so I'd be wasting my time and I'd risk losing him...and I couldn't handle that. I'm never going to see Robert as my son's ideal partner, but at the same time, above all else, I want Aaron to be happy and I know that he is with Robert, in fact, I've never seen him this happy. So, it's very much a case of the devil you know. Anyway, they're engaged now and it looks like they're going to be together for good."

"Well," Jason smiled at Chas, "you're doing the best thing. If you stand in his way, he'll only dig his heels in. I know I'm a late-comer to the party, but from what I've seen, I think Robert cares for Aaron very much. I don't think he'll go far wrong there."

Chas knew that Jason was trying to cheer her up and was being encouraging and supportive. She smiled back at Jason, "I don't think I'll go far wrong with you, either."

They kissed. Chas thought that maybe mother and son could both find happiness with their men!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was at the top of a stepladder, paint roller in hand, giving the ceiling of the living room at Woodbine a fresh coat. Robert was sanding down the skirting boards, ready to paint them later.

"Whose idea was it to do this?" Aaron asked as he moved the ladder to continue further along the ceiling.

"Don't you want our house to look nice?" Robert asked.

Aaron had to smile, the expression "Our house" rolled so easily off his fiancé's tongue.

"I thought you were talking about getting the decorators in," Aaron remarked.

"You get a sense of achievement, doing it yourself."

"You're not the one up a ladder, getting splattered by paint!" Aaron complained. So saying, he took a brush from the pocket of his overalls, dipped it in the emulsion, and flicked it at his lover.

"Oi!" a paint-speckled Robert grabbed hold of Aaron's overalls and pulled him off the ladder. They fell on the floor laughing their heads off and play-fighting. Robert quickly pulled the overalls off Aaron's shoulders and Aaron quickly removed Robert's t-shirt. Their lips locked and they tussled with each other, they needed to be naked, that minute: the flame had been ignited! Their passion intensified as they wrestled on the floor, they were no longer laughing, the lust showed in their eyes as they gave each other sultry looks. They had always had a very physical need for one and other and the love they shared only heightened their senses. They were about to take things further when they heard a key in the door!

"Hi, I'm back!" Liv's voice drifted from the hallway.

Aaron and Robert scrambled for their clothes. They had to deal with the situation...and fast!


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny - Chapter 6

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron was pulling his overalls onto his shoulders when Liv walked in. Robert had quickly pulled up his jeans but was still bare-chested. Liv gave them a funny look, "Sorry, have I interrupted something?"

Aaron was a little flushed and he replied without hesitation, "No...we were...er...just getting changed to do the painting."

Liv could see that some painting had already been done and Aaron's excuse did not sound very plausible, but she just smiled knowingly.

"How was the trip?" Aaron asked, desperate to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I had a great time, thanks," Liv could not keep a straight face: she knew that she had interrupted her brother and his lover in the throes of passion, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. She decided to spare their blushes. For all her mickey-taking, she really did love them both and knew that Robert made Aaron happy: possibly happier than he had ever been in his life.

"I'd better go upstairs and unpack," Liv said as she turned to leave the room.

"Welcome home!" Robert was pulling his t-shirt back on.

"It's good to be back," Liv answered, then left them to it. She had a broad grin on her face as she climbed the stairs, but what she really wanted to do was howl with laughter.

"Wow! That was close," Aaron turned to Robert after Liv had left.

"Yeah, Liv nearly got an eyeful!" Robert drew Aaron into a hug, but Aaron put his hands on Robert's chest, "She's only upstairs, we can't do anything."

Robert ground his crotch into Aaron's, "Awww! You've got me all worked up now!"

"Likewise," Aaron grinned, "but now that our little passion-killer's back, we'll have to be careful."

Robert gave up on his attempts to seduce his lover again: he knew that the risk of getting caught was too great. He would have to wait until the evening, when he and Aaron would be alone in their room. When he thought about the pent-up desire in both of them, he figured that the wait would be worth it. He could make love to Aaron twenty-four seven, given the opportunity. His "dirty little grease monkey" attracted him like no-one else had ever done, male or female. Since Liv had been on her school trip, he had become used to grabbing hold of Aaron at any time of day and had also become used to them having impromptu mad, passionate sex sessions, which they had done in nearly every room in the house. They had done it in the shower in the mornings, on the sofa in the living room and even on the worktop in the kitchen...not to mention losing count of how many times they had consummated their love in the bedroom. But, neither of them were keeping count. They loved each other deeply and the fact that they enjoyed sex together so much was just a bonus. They were virile, aroused young men and their attraction to each other knew no bounds and no end.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Adam was at the scrap yard, waiting for Aaron to arrive. He had become used to Aaron turning up late during Liv's time away, as Aaron found it difficult to tear himself away from Robert. The feeling was mutual as Robert could not keep his hands off of Aaron either, so Adam had become accustomed to Aaron rolling in when he felt like it, a cheesy grin on his face!

Adam did not blame his best friend for taking advantage of some privacy, although he would rib Aaron mercilessly about his 'over-active' hormones. Aaron didn't care though: he loved Adam, in a platonic way: there was nothing Adam could say that would upset him. Aaron knew, deep down, that Adam and his wife Victoria were thrilled to bits that he and Robert were a couple. Victoria, in particular, was overjoyed that her brother had found happiness with Aaron: she knew the good effect it was having on him. Just as Liv had seen the positive change in her brother, so Victoria had seen her sibling change into a nicer, calmer person. Robert still had his sassy side, he did not suffer fools gladly, but he had a softer side too. Victoria could see the special way Robert looked at and spoke to Aaron: she knew that he was hopelessly in love and it warmed her heart. She was also pleased for Aaron, one of her closest and oldest friends. There had once been an attraction between them back in the days before Aaron came to terms with his true sexuality, but, like Adam, she had stuck by him through thick and thin. Aaron appreciated Adam and Vic's support and love and he counted himself lucky to have such close friends.

"Nice of you to pop in!" was Adam's greeting as Aaron clumped up the steps into the portacabin.

"Well, I know how you can't do without me, soft lad," Aaron had his usual broad smile.

"Finally escaped from Robert's clutches, have we? He's insatiable!" Adam laughed.

"Oi!" Aaron grimaced, "That's my fiancé you're talking about! If you don't behave yourself, you won't be our best man."

"You haven't asked me."

"That's a good point," Aaron turned serious, "Let's make it official. Adam Barton, could you possibly see your way clear to be best man at my wedding to Robert Jacob Sugden?"

Adam had suddenly turned serious too. He stood up, crossed over to where Aaron was standing near the door and threw his arms around him, "Mate, I'd be honoured."

They drew apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Aaron spoke, "Thanks mate. I talked it over with Robert and you are the only person we wanted, being as you're my best mate and his brother-in-law."

Adam smiled, "Well, you've come the long way round but you've finally arrived. Robert's a good lad, deep down...and he loves the very bones of you. Vic can see how he's changed since you two have been an item. I'm that chuffed for you mate, I really am...for both of you."

"Cheers, pal," Aaron was so pleased to have such support and loyalty from his closest friend. He felt blessed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two months passed and, in that time, preparations were made for Aaron and Robert's wedding. Victoria insisted on planning everything: there wasn't any way that she was going to let anyone else handle the arrangements. She wanted her brother and one of her dearest friends to have a day to remember.

On the eve of the big day, Aaron, Robert, Adam and Victoria went out to a bar in Hotten. It was not a traditional stag do but a party in lieu of one. There were plans for a wedding breakfast and reception at the Woolpack on the day itself, which would include all the Dingles, Bartons and Sugdens, so Aaron and Robert had decided on a low-key affair the night before, away from the village. They had arranged for Robert to stay with Adam and Victoria on the night before the wedding, so Aaron only had Liv for company when he arrived home.

"What are you doing still up?" Aaron asked as he entered Woodbine Cottage and saw Liv in the kitchen.

"I wanted some milk and cookies," Liv answered.

"You need your beauty sleep, ready for tomorrow," Aaron sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, "we can't have a bridesmaid with bags under her eyes!"

"I'll go up in a minute," Liv said, not bothering to come back with any wisecracks.

Aaron picked up on Liv's slightly terse manner, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Liv replied, "I suppose things will change after tomorrow."

"How?"

"Well, once you and Robert are married, you won't want me hanging around: cramping your style."

"Where have you got that from?"

"Well, you'll be together now, for life," Liv sounded unsure of herself, "you'll want time on your own without a teenage girl lurking in the background."

Aaron took Liv's hand in his own, "Listen to me! You're still my little sister and me being married to Robert doesn't change that. Things will be exactly the same as before. Just because me and Robert will have a piece of paper to bind us together, that doesn't mean that everything becomes different overnight. We're still family and nothing changes that, you hear me? Anyway, Robert loves you too, you know, you Muppet!"

"I'm glad you found him, bro," Liv smiled, "I know he can be a pain at times, but I can see what he means to you. As long as he makes you happy, then he's alright with me." She rose from her seat and headed for the kitchen door, "'Night, big bro."

"'Night, little sis...sweet dreams."

Aaron soon went up to bed, but he tossed and turned for a while. Not only was the wedding on his mind, but he was missing Robert. He had become so used to sleeping with his lover by his side: it now felt odd to be sleeping alone. But, he consoled himself that he would be sleeping with his new husband from the next night onwards. He snuggled into his pillow. "Husband," he said softly, relishing the word: the novelty of saying it.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a good turnout at the little church in Emmerdale. Most of the village had turned out to see Aaron and Robert tie the knot. The ladies were all in their finery and Aaron and Robert both looked very handsome in their matching light grey suits. They looked at each other at the altar and smiled. They both thought that the other one looked stunning and were making heart eyes at one and other.

Harriet performed the service. She was only too happy to unite a couple who obviously adored each other.

Adam gave Robert the ring to place on Aaron's wedding finger. He spoke as he slipped it on, "Aaron, I will always be grateful that I found you. People talk about a soul-mate, well, that's what you are to me. I really can't survive unless I have you in my life. Please be with me from this day forward and know that I will care for you, protect you and love you for the rest of our lives."

Adam then gave a second ring to Aaron and he took Robert's hand and placed the ring on Robert's finger, "Robert, my destiny is to always be by your side: I am not complete unless you are in my life. I promise to love and cherish you and to always be yours. I love you so much."

Harriet concluded the service, "Aaron and Robert, you have made your vows in front of God and the witnesses here present. It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you legally married: you may kiss your groom."

Robert and Aaron embraced and kissed. Adam cheered and everyone clapped and whooped with delight. Chas, Faith, Victoria and Diane all shed a tear of happiness.

All the guests went back to the Woolpack for the wedding breakfast. Marlon had cooked them a nice roast dinner and Victoria had baked a wedding cake. During the evening, there was much hilarity and the Dingles insisted on a session of their 'drink from the welly' game. It was past midnight by the time that Aaron and Robert made their way back to their home at Woodbine Cottage. Liv was staying the night at the Woolpack as Chas insisted that the happy couple should spend their wedding night on their own in the house. In any case, Liv was staying with Chas for two weeks while Aaron and Robert went on honeymoon to Barcelona.

Robert cuddled Aaron to him in bed that night, "Happy?" he asked as he tenderly looked into Aaron's beautiful blue eyes.

"Nah," Aaron mocked, "I've made a big mistake! I could have done so much better than you."

"You monkey!" Robert pulled Aaron to him for a passionate kiss. He knew that his husband was teasing him and he did not expect anything else. Their banter defined them as a couple.

Aaron eventually broke the kiss, "Shouldn't that be 'grease monkey'?"

"Not any more. You're 'scrap yard Sugden' now!" Robert chuckled.

"Yeah," Aaron had a far-away look in his eyes, "I was Livesy, then Dingle, now Sugden. I've got so many names: I'm a very difficult man to track down."

"True," Robert smiled and they held hands, fingers intertwined, "but as long as I can always find you, I could never ask for anything more."

"Love you, Robert," Aaron cooed.

"I love you too, Aaron. My life is complete now."

They kissed again and Aaron snuggled into Robert's warm, protective embrace: he had finally found his way home.


End file.
